


Worried for Nothing

by messie2624



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Momoi cares about her GOM boys, but there are slight midotaka hints, can be read as pre-midotaka or Midorima Takao friendship, rated T because Aomine says a swear once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messie2624/pseuds/messie2624
Summary: During a scrimmage, Momoi is worried about how her old teammates are faring at other schools. Turns out she had nothing to worry about.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki, Midorima Shintarou & Momoi Satsuki, Midorima Shintarou & Takao Kazunari, Momoi Satsuki & Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 11





	Worried for Nothing

Momoi was very excited for today, she was practically bouncing in her seat. Touou was going to scrimmage Shuutoku. On top of seeing her old teammate again, she was also there to gather valuable information on the team. She heard they lost to Kuroko’s team a while ago. She had tried to call him to cheer him up, but she didn’t think he appreciated it very much. She was hoping he would be in a better mood today.

As the bus pulled into the parking lot, she roughly elbowed Aomine in his ribs, startling him awake from his nap. 

“What the hell, Satsuki?!”

“We’re here, Dai-chan! Aren’t you excited?”

He scrunched up his nose in disgust. “To see Midorima? No. I don’t even want to be here.”

Momoi pouted. “But you agreed to come if Imayoshi-san and Coach didn’t make you play.”

Aomine cleaned out his ear. “Yeah but this is cutting into my nap time.”

“You shouldn’t even be taking naps, Dai-chan! At least make yourself useful and help me gather data.”

“Why should I do that?”

She huffed. “Maybe Midorin and his team can beat you.”

He glared at her. “Don’t even joke like that. It’s not funny.”

_I hope someone beats you,_ she thought. _Whether it be Midorin, Akashi-san, Tetsu-kun, or anyone else. Please lose before you lose your love of the sport forever._

She sighed. “At least pretend to be happy to see him.”

Aomine scoffed. “He would think I’m possessed if I did that.”

“You have a point...”

“I will acknowledge that he’s there.”

She sighed. “I guess I can’t ask for more.”

“I’m glad you understand my limits.”

Momoi pulled on his arm to pull him up. “Get up, let’s go.”

* * *

After all but dragging her friend into the gym, she immediately started to scan the gym for Midorima. He wasn’t all that hard to spot. He was exactly where she expected him to be, practicing at the three-point line. 

She ran over to her old teammate, calling out to him to get his attention. “Midorin!” He turned at her voice and she firmly grasped his hands in hers when she reached him. She really wanted to hug him but she knew he wasn’t as touchy as she was. “I’m so happy to see you again!”

“It’s nice to see you too,” he said politely. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good! Still trying to get Dai-chan to go to practice. He’s being so stubborn about it!”

Midorima scrunched up his nose. “Is he still reading those obscene magazines?”

Aomine glared at him, having finally caught up to Momoi. “They’re photobooks and they’re not obscene!”

“They contain half-nude women, do they not?”

“Yeah, which means they’re mostly clothed, idiot!”

Momoi sighed. “You still shouldn’t be bringing them to practice.” _When you actually do come, that is..._

“Yeah, whatever. I’m gonna go sit down.”

Midorima raised his eyebrow. “Are you not playing?”

“Nah, I’m not wasting my talents on a scrimmage.” He glanced over at the Shuutoku team. “If you were actually smart, you’d do the same.”

A dark haired male jogged up next to Midorima. “Ouch. That hurts our feelings a little,” he said, trying to defuse the tension. 

Momoi looked him over. She couldn’t determine his abilities as quickly or accurately as Seirin’s coach could, but she could tell that he was at least decent at his position. She was guessing point guard. He looked about Akashi-san size and Midorima tended to gravitate towards things that felt familiar to him. She definitely needed more data on him. 

“Huh? Who are you?” Aomine asked, rudely. Momoi was seriously going to have to remind him of his manners when they got home. 

“Takao Kazunari, Shin-chan’s friend,” he held out his hand with a lopsided grin.

_Shin-chan?_ That was so unbelievably adorable. And more importantly… She pulled Takao into a tight hug. “Midorin made a friend!” 

That statement made Midorima turn beet red. Now that was very interesting indeed. “He’s not my friend!”

Takao pouted at him. “That hurts my feelings, Shin-chan.” He didn’t seem too hurt. Momoi smiled. Takao Kazunari seemed like a lot of fun. Hopefully, it would rub off on Midorima a bit. 

He turned away. “I don’t care,” he said, tone contradicting his words. 

All Momoi’s attention was on Takao. “You have to tell me everything! What position do you play? How did you meet?”

Takao answered “point guard” at the same time Midorima hissed “don’t answer her, fool!”

He looked up at his taller teammate. “Eh? Why not?”

“She’s using it to get information about the team,” he said like this was obvious information. 

Takao playfully rolled his eyes. “She’s gonna find out when we play. But don’t you worry Shin-chan, I won’t give up any team secrets.”

Midorima sighed. “You talk too much.”

“What can I say? I’m chatty.”

“Holy shit, he’s a shorter Kise,” Aomine said.

“He is nothing like Kise,” Midorima shot back quickly. 

Aomine’s response was cut off by the referee’s whistle.

Momoi took a seat on the bench. “I’ll talk to you after the match, okay Takao-kun?” 

Takao saluted her as he took his place on the court. “You got it!”

Momoi happily scrambled over to the bench and prepared her notebook and pen. This game was going to be great.

* * *

Aomine stared at the scoreboard in disbelief. “How the fuck did we lose?!”

“Wakamatsu-san is sick today, so he couldn’t play,” Momoi said as she finished writing her final notes. “And another certain someone doesn’t want to play in non-official games, so we’re down two starters.”

Aomine huffed.

Takao jogged up to them. “You get everything you need, Momoi-san?” he asked with a smile. 

She nodded. “I did! Congratulations on your win!”

He smiled. “Thanks! I’d love to play him next time.” He jabbed his finger in Aomine’s direction. 

“If I played, we would’ve won!”

Takao stuck his tongue out at him. “Well, you didn’t play so.”

“Takao, stop antagonizing him. He’s not worth it.”

Momoi giggled as she was suddenly hit with a sense of nostalgia. “Takao-san, can you show me where the vending machines are?”

“Hmm? Yeah sure.”

She noticed Midorima not so subtly listening to them. “Don’t worry, Midorin, I’ll bring him back safe and sound.”

Midorima pushed up his glasses. “I wasn’t worried about that.”

Of course he wasn’t. 

“Dai-chan, behave while I’m gone, okay?” she called back to Aomine as she followed Takao out of the gym.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Takao asked as soon as they were out of the gym. 

“About Midorin. How is he doing here?”

“He’s doing good, I think. He’s doing well in class and he’s getting along with the team decently. It’s been a slow process. He gets three selfish requests everyday and he doesn’t use them as often as I thought he would. I’ve never seen him use all three yet.”

“Then I guess I had nothing to worry about.”

“You worry about him?”

“I worry about all of them. Their last year at Teiko was… stressful for them to say the least. And I was worried about all of them going to different schools and us being seperated, but I think it was needed for them to grow.” She looked at Takao carefully. “What is Midorin to you?”

Takao seemed surprised by the question. “He’s my friend. I feel like he thinks I’m a servant sometimes, but Shin-chan doesn’t know how to ask for things he wants sometimes. He knows my limits and I know his. I think we’re gonna be great partners.”

She smiled. “That makes me so happy to hear. I think you’ll bring out the best in him”

He turned a bit pink at that. “You think so?” he asked as he made his selections on the vending machine. 

A bottle of water and a can of red bean soup. “I think so.”

They walked back in relative silence. Momoi stopped as she came to the gym doors.

“Takao-kun?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I have your phone number?”

“Hmm? Yeah, sure,” he took the offered notebook and wrote his number on the heading of the page. “Why do you want it?”

“It might be useful to have.”

“Momoi-san,” he teased, “you just want to know more of our secrets, don’t you?”

She laughed. “You caught me! But I think it would be good to compare notes sometimes.” She looked at him. He had sharp eyes, ones that could look right through to a person’s soul. Midorima needed someone like that in his life, someone that could see through all the layers of armor he had but wouldn’t take advantage of him. Their chemistry on the court was something that she used to see in Kuroko and Aomine. She knew that there was a good chance it would evolve into something more. “Take good care of him, okay?”

He nodded in understanding. “I will.”

* * *

They left without much fanfare. The teams seemed to get along fairly well and Aomine was behaved for the most part. Momoi couldn’t help but notice that Midorima tended to linger by his friend/not friend closer than she had ever seen him willingly stand next to a person.

She managed to catch their attention as Shuutoku saw them off and shouted “Bye Midorin! Text me sometime, Takao-kun!” as she boarded the bus. The last thing she heard was Midorima asking why Takao agreed to give Momoi his number. She couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Midorin is happy here…” she said softly, with a smile on her face. She looked at the notebook on her lap, an idea starting to formulate in her head. She did need data on Kaijo, Yosen, and Rakuzan. Scheduling a few more scrimmages and checking up on a few people certainly couldn’t hurt anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed! I can't believe it's taken me so long to actually post a KnB fanfic on here. I got another one that's been in the works but it's proving to be longer than I originally anticipated. This is something that I might expand into a one-shot series, so if anyone wants that please let me know. Momoi just wants her boys to be happy and I want her to be happy.


End file.
